


The Keeper of One’s Identity

by musicalsarelife



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Don't worry, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fire Nation Toph, Found Family, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, I just created this tag oh wow, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Izumi is Toph in This, Just Literally This Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Protective Toph Beifong, Protective Zuko (Avatar), She's still an earthbender, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Some Fluff, Some Swearing, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Toph is Named Izumi, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsarelife/pseuds/musicalsarelife
Summary: Before Sozin’s reign, people traveled everywhere. They adventured outside of their kingdoms. And, sometimes they fell in love.Ursa was a descendant of Avatar Roku, but she was also an earth bender. Most of all, she was also lonely.She remained lonely until Zuko was born on a cool evening around midnight.Azula was born two years later, as the summer sun rose. She was a bit fussier, but still a beautiful baby girl.Izumi was different.~~~~~~~Instead of being a Beifong, Toph was born in the Fire Nation as Izumi, the third child to Ozai and Ursa.This goes through the entire series, with this change.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Toph, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Hakoda, Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Katara, Toph Beifong & Ursa, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 184





	1. Eyes and Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Izumi is Toph's birth name in the Fire Nation, so when I reference Izumi, it's Toph.

Ursa was an earth bender.

One of her grandfathers was Avatar Roku, but before Sozin’s reign, people traveled everywhere. They sometimes adventured outside of their kingdoms. And, sometimes they fell in love.

Her father Jinzuk’s parents met in the Earth Kingdom. His father was from a long line of Fire Nation merchants, and his mother was the daughter of an architect.

The daughter of an architect, who helped him build the towers and cities he designed out of intricately manipulated rock and stone.

Once Sozin began his siege on the world, earth and water benders began to hide away. The Air Nomads had kept to themselves anyway, but young benders in the Fire Nation often went untrained for fear of the Fire Lord’s wrath. Still, they existed.

Ursa’s grandmother had stopped practicing earth bending, except in very small ways. She didn’t wish to stifle this part of herself, but she refused to compromise the safety of her family. Being an earth bender in the expanded Fire Nation was dangerous.

Jinzuk moved to Hira’a as a teen. He wasn’t a bender himself, which made hiding his ancestry all the easier.

Though she was never officially taught, though she rarely practiced, Ursa took after her grandmother.

Once she was forced to marry Ozai, Ursa never bended again.

* * *

Ursa was lonely. Her brother-in-law was kind, but he couldn’t fill the void in her heart. She felt the ground beneath her feet, but ignored the urge to indulge in the connection, when she was in a frightening land, so far from those she loved.

She remained lonely until Zuko was born on a cool evening around midnight.

Holding the infant in her arms, she felt bonded to something for the first time, since she had left her home. As long as she was there, she would let nothing happen to her son.

He was a sweet little boy, with pale skin, dark hair, and gold eyes that matched hers.

* * *

Azula was born two years later, as the summer sun rose. She was a bit fussier, but still a beautiful baby girl.

She also had Ursa’s stunning gold eyes, but her eyes contained a spark that immediately pleased her father, as well.

* * *

Izumi’s eyes were different.

Ursa held the newborn, and the moment her eyes fluttered open, she could tell. Greyish-green irises clouded over with a milky white.

Ozai was furious. He saw it as well. He snarled “Useless child…” and stormed out of the room.

Ursa held her a little closer.

A few days later, when Ursa had recovered slightly, and the doctors had concluded that aside from her eyesight, Izumi seemed entirely healthy, Ursa introduced Zuko to his youngest sister.

“Zuko, this is Izumi, your new sister.” She lifted the four-year-old boy into her arms, so he could see over the railing of the crib. The baby slept soundly.

“She looks like a lump.” He peered intently at the blanket wrapped bundle.

“Zuko…” Ursa admonished softly.

“A cute lump.” He decided with finality.

His mother chuckled. “She is a cute lump.” She kissed his temple, murmuring to him, “Now, sweetheart. You’re going to need to take good care of Izumi, alright? She can’t see like we do. She’s blind.”

Zuko gasped softly, “She doesn’t have eyes?” He leaned farther out his mothers arms, setting a hand against the cradle.

“No, no, my love. She has eyes. They just don’t work.”

He frowned, “Will she be okay?”

Ursa sighed, “She will be. She’ll never see as we do, but she’ll learn other ways to live. And, she’ll have a big brother to protect her, won’t she?”

The toddler’s eyes went wide, before narrowing slightly. “Down, please?”

The woman complied, setting him on the ground. He reached a small hand through the bars of the baby’s bed, gently stroking over the soft blanket, “I’ll protect her,” his determination was remarkably clear in his tiny voice, “I’ll be the best brother ever.”

Ursa couldn’t help but smile. She knelt down, wrapping her arms around her son. “I’m sure you will be, my darling. I’m sure you will."

Her son always tried his hardest. She was confident he would be the best person to always be beside little Izumi.

* * *

Ozai wanted Izumi gone, but he settled on ignoring her. The child would live a comfortable life in the castle, but he would refuse to ever let her inherit Azulon’s throne. He would hardly ever consider her to be his heir.

He had two older children anyway, and at least one that showed promise. There was no need to pay any mind to the blind girl, so he didn’t. And, he made sure no one else did either.

Izumi was hidden away. The only people to know the girl was Ozai’s daughter were the royal family and a few, close, highly-trusted servants.

To any others who saw her, she was the child of a serving woman. Or the daughter of some lesser noble hanging around.

Ursa was only allowed to hold her, when she was alone or with those who were trusted.

Sometimes, Zuko snuck into the baby’s room to play with her.

* * *

Azula was the first to manifest flames.

The four-year-old girl screeched, laughing at her older brother.

Zuko looked at his own hands, defeated.

Ursa held baby Izumi in her arms, hoping her middle child wouldn’t give Zuko too much trouble.

* * *

_“It is a disgrace. My heir, my first born…”_

Ozai was disappointed, _more than disappointed_ , that their son struggled with fire bending. It seemed his instincts had been right. He lacked the spark. While he had been pleased by Azula’s flames, it had only served to make Ozai knuckle down harder on the boy.

_“Why do you care about his birth order? It is hardly likely any of them will become Fire Lord anyway. Iroh will follow Azulon and then Lu Ten will follow him.”_

_Ozai had slapped Ursa across the face. It was a rare occurrence that he actually struck her, preferring other methods of intimidation. Today was a bad day. “Do not speak of what you do not understand.” He stormed out of the room. She hoped he wasn’t looking for Zuko._

When the little, yellow flickers erupted from his palms nearly a year after Azula, Zuko ran to his mother, who sat with Izumi in her lap, by the turtle-duck pond.

“Mama! Look!” He held the soft glowing light in front of her.

She grinned brightly, “Very good, my love!”

Azula’s fire had steadily grown into a power that truthfully Ursa found frightening in one so young, but Zuko’s felt soft, like the hearth of her parents’ home. Ursa almost cried from relief. She had been so scared. _What if Zuko never developed the ability to fire bend? What would Ozai say? What would he do to him?_

_What would have happened if Zuko were an earth bender?_

Izumi turned her face towards the heat. “Warm.” She reached a hand towards the flame, andinstantly, Zuko let the flame flicker out. He gasped and jerked his hand to his chest.

Ursa had to blink back tears at how careful her son was being. “Oh no, sweetie.” She chided the girl, “Be careful. Fire is warm, but it can hurt you if you’re not careful.”

Izumi pouted.

“Zuko, love, will you light your flame again?”

He did as he was told, holding it very close to his body. He bit his lip nervously, eyes flickering to his mother then to his youngest sister. Ursa took his wrist gently, and pulled it closer, smiling at him encouragingly. “Okay, Izumi, give me your hand.”

The three-year-old put her hand in Ursa’s, and Ursa guided her hand to just few inches from Zuko’s. “Izumi, do you feel that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“What do you feel?”

“Warm.” Her brow furrowed, “Moving?”

“Yes!” Ursa grinned and held her a little tighter. “Fire is alive. That’s what makes it so beautiful and powerful, but that’s also why it’s dangerous. But, I know your brother.” She lifted her eyes to Zuko, who was watching the flames with intense determination, “He won’t let it hurt you.”

“Koko made it?”

“Yes.” Zuko whispered.

“And, what should you say, when your brother does something so well?”

“Good job, Koko.”

Zuko dropped his flame and hugged his sister, who placed her hand on his face, tracing his smile, so she could see him.

Ursa held them both, “I’m so proud of you, darling.”

“Zuko!” Ozai’s booming voice rang from the corner of the courtyard. Zuko sat up straight, as turtle-ducks scattered across the pond. “Master Kunyo says you’ve finally managed to make something happen. Come. Now.”

Zuko took a deep breath and marched to his father.

Once Zuko left, Izumi felt her mother shiver. “Mama?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.”

Izumi knew she was lying.

* * *

Ursa prayed to Agni that Izumi never learned to fire bend. As much as she hated the way Ozai favored Azula and her powerful bending over Zuko and Izumi, she feared what might happen. Bright flames, that the girl couldn’t see. Forms she wouldn’t be able to mimic.

_What might happen? What if her flames were too weak for Ozai? What if they were too strong for her to control? So many things could go wrong._

Ozai already ignored Izumi. Unless something very powerful or dangerous happened, he would continue to ignore her.

And, each time Ursa saw Zuko’s spirit beat into the ground, she thought maybe it was better for Izumi to be ignored anyway.


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zuko got to her room, she turned to him, “Hi, Koko.” 
> 
> Her brother smiled, “How do you know it’s me? I could be Mom or Azula or one of the servants.”
> 
> Izumi furrowed her brow and shrugged. “You feel different.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ozai's terrible parenting comes into play. If you are particularly sensitive to that, just be aware.

After another disappointing fire bending lesson, Zuko wandered down the halls of the palace.

“Sweetheart?” Ursa’s voice stopped him. “Don’t you want to go to the carnival?”

The carnival…a summer solstice celebration. There were food stalls and games…and fire bending performances, culminating in a display of power from the Fire Lord, which would serve to remind Zuko of his failure. The boy’s face fell.

“I think little Mai will be there.” Ursa smiled at him.

He blushed bright red, causing his mother to giggle.

She continued, “She and Azula will be leaving soon, go get dressed!”

_Azula…_

“I don’t want to go with Azula, Mama.”

_Azula, who was only six, and so good at bending. So powerful, mastering forms he could hardly comprehend. Azula, at whom Father smiled, who he praised and commended. A prodigy. A gift._

Ashamed, Zuko felt tears fall down his face. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ursa looked sad. “She’s your sister, my dear. And, she does love you…in her way.”

“I know, just…she’s so good at everything. Why can’t I be good like her?”

Ursa kneeled. She held his small face in her hands. “Zuko, my love, you are so good. We all have different abilities. Your sister is a very good bender, it’s true, but you have such a strong heart. You keep trying, and can do anything you put your mind to. I have no doubt, that in time, fire bending will be no different.”

“I still don’t know…”

“Alright.” She kissed the top of his head. “Your grandfather is doing his demonstration at nine o’clock. Your father will want you there, as a family show of loyalty. You can stay home, until then.”

“Thank you, Mama.” He hugged her, before running away, taking off down the hallway he knew he was least likely to be followed by his father or Azula.

The hall to Izumi’s little wing.

Ozai had continued to avoid his youngest child as often as possible, and when she was away from her room, she seemed to nimbly avoid any passage Ozai entered as well. The arrangement seemed to work for them.

When Zuko got to her room, she turned to him, “Hi, Koko.” She was stacking a set of little stone blocks. A toy Uncle had sent from his latest campaign through the Earth Kingdom. They seemed to be in a fairly sturdy pyramid, as she placed a triangular piece on top.

Her brother smiled, “How do you know it’s me? I could be Mom or Azula or one of the servants.”

Izumi furrowed her brow and shrugged. “You feel different.”

He sidled up next to her. He took some of her free blocks and built a structure of his own. Mostly, they were silent, handing blocks to one another, as it was needed.

“What’s wrong?” Izumi asked.

“Nothing–why would you think that?” Zuko’s heartbeat was fluttering.

She just turned to him with her clouded eyes.

He slumped, and she heard the huff of breath escape from his lips, “Azula’s at the festival now. I’m expected there later, and I just don’t know of I want to go…”

“Sorry.” Izumi’s vocabulary was steadily growing, and “sorry” was a word she learned quickly. She didn’t use it all that often, and mostly then to servants, but when she was listening, _and she was always listening_ , she heard it around the palace a lot.

“Not your fault.”

“What’s it like? The festival. I can’t feel it.”

Zuko looked around. Izumi’s room was near the center of the palace. No windows. _A blind girl doesn’t need windows._ She couldn’t even feel a summer breeze here.

“Come with me!” Zuko took her hand and pulled her out of the room. It was late enough that most servants would be in their quarters, and the family was at the festival. No one who shouldn’t know would see the little prince hand in hand with the blind girl.

Once inside, Zuko threw open his bedroom window. A breeze wafted through the room, warm from summer, even in the evening.

Izumi took a deep inhale. “Cinnamon?”

“Yes! There are stalls with food and stuff. Since it’s the solstice, lots of things are even spicier than usual. All the desserts are cinnamon or ginger things.”

The girl walked to the window, placing her hands on the sill. “Sounds fun.”

“Yeah…I think you’d like it.”

She made a small noise of agreement. The sky was getting darker, and fireworks went off, just visible from the window over the palace roof. Izumi raised her eyebrows, at the first squeal and explosion of the pyrotechnics.

“Those are fireworks, Iz.”

She closed her eyes, listening harder. She had heard of them before, but only the word in descriptions of celebrations. “What…do they look like?”

“Uhh…um, like sparkles? They shoot up into the sky and then explode out.”

“Sparkles?” She turned to face him

Zuko groaned in frustration, “Kind of like when you run your hands over beads or– oh, here!” He took her hand in one of his and tapped his fingers across her palm in random configurations. “Sort of like that.”

“Like rain?”

“Sort of…but fire and up.”

Izumi giggled, “So, not like rain.”

“I don’t know! I’m trying!” He sat on the ground, still looking through the window. “After it explodes, there are trails of smoke in the sky. Kind of like sheets, but all twisted up.”

She smiled and sat next to him. “Thank you.”

“Of course…” Looking at the fireworks, it was getting later. He’d have to leave soon.

She leaned against his side. “Hmm, warm.” She burrowed a little closer.

He tilted his head to rest on top of hers. Just a little bit longer.

* * *

“Dad’s coming!” Izumi sat up straight, causing Zuko to wake.

The sky was no longer lit by festival lights. The smoke from the fireworks had dissipated from defined ropes to a haze. It was late.

_Oh no…_

Zuko turned to Izumi. “Izzy, you need to get back to your room.”

She frowned, “Why?”

“I shouldn’t be here. I should have been–Dad won’t–just, please, go.”

Her eyes went wide, she shook her head.

He could just hear a commotion from the main hallway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door. “Go. Don’t be seen.” He nudged her towards her room.

She frowned, but eventually started running. Once she ducked around a corner, Zuko closed the door and sat on his bed.

“Zuko!” Ozai roared. The boy jumped. “Where were you?”

“I’m sorry. I fell asleep.”

Ozai grabbed the boy by the collar. “Lazy boy! I requested that you be at the festival. Show your loyalty to your grandfather and Fire Lord, and you defy me?”

“I’m sorry.”

He whimpered, as the hand at his collar grew hot.

“Ozai!”

Both Zuko and his father turned.

Ursa strode into the bedroom and placed a hand on her husband’s shoulder. “I told him he didn’t need to be there.” Ozai released Zuko’s collar, shoving him back, and Ursa insinuated herself between the man and her son.

Ozai sneered, and Zuko twisted his hand in the fabric of Ursa’s robe.

“He had a long day. Let him rest.”

The parents locked eyes. Ursa stood tall. After a moment, Ozai flicked his gaze down to the boy at his mother’s hip. He grimaced and huffed angrily, small flames flickering from his breath.

He turned on his heel, “Azula, come.”

The prodigious daughter smirked from the doorway, before following Ozai.

Ursa knelt in front of her son, who ducked his head, as he started to cry. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean–I’m sorry.”

“Are you alright? What happened? Where were you?”

“I was with Izzy. I lost track of time. I just fell asleep. I’m sorry.” He gasped through his tears.

“You were with Izumi?”

“We were playing, and then we just fell asleep.”

“Where is she now?”

“In her room. I told her to go, when you came back.” He hung his head.

Ursa pulled Zuko into her arms. “I’m glad you took care of her.”

“I’m sorry you got in trouble.”

“Well, darling, it’s my job to take care of you.”

* * *

Izumi was five, when she ran away. After his lessons for the day, Zuko almost literally collided with his mother.

“Zuko, oh, I’m sorry darling.” She was crying.

“Mama?”

“Izumi’s missing. She cannot be found in the castle.”

The boy inhaled sharply. “Are people looking for her?”

“Some…your father doesn’t know. He wouldn’t want…” She shook her head. “Oh spirits…”

Determination grew in Zuko’s golden eyes. He turned and ran.

“Zuko!”

“I’ll find her!” And, he was gone.

* * *

He ran through the halls and out the palace. He searched through the merchant plaza of the royal city, ducking around stalls and behind pillars.

He wasn’t really sure where to look, but he would keep searching. Most people paid no mind to a nine-year-old boy, who jumped out asking if anyone had “seen a little blind girl,” but the few who recognized the little prince were very confused.

The sun sunk lower in the sky, and he hadn’t found her. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He wasn’t far from the palace, but didn’t want to go back without her.

The earth started to rumble.

Earthquakes were not uncommon. The Fire Nation was made of fissures and volcanic islands. The volcano that held Caldera City had been dormant for centuries, but tectonic activity was never truly still.

Zuko stumbled, now panicking.

_How would he find her? Where could she be? Is she trapped in an earthquake?_

“Prince Zuko!” Guards approached him. “Your parents request you to return home.” Somehow word had gotten back where he had been.

He shook his head, “No, I can’t yet. I haven’t found her–”

“Who?” The captain of the guard tilted his head.

_They don’t know who she is._

“I–uh…”

“Koko?”

Zuko spun around to see Izumi standing a few feet away. He leapt forward, throwing his arms around her.

“Prince Zuko?”

He turned back to the guards, holding Izumi’s hand. “She’s coming with me.”

“Who is–”

“She’s coming with me.” He tightened his grip.

The guards looked at the captain, who eventually shrugged. Their job was to escort the prince back, and if bringing his friend was part of it, she could be rejected at the palace.

The children walked back with the guards. Some passersby looked very puzzled, seeing palace guards escorting Prince Zuko holding the hand of a little girl.

“Izzy, where did you go?”

“Caves. There are a bunch underground outside of the main city.”

“Why?” He turned to her urgently.

“I’ve been before. I just lost track of time today.”

It wasn’t an answer, but Zuko squeezed her hand. “You scared me.”

She squeezed it back in apology, as they reached the front halls of the palace.

Ozai stormed out. He glared at Zuko then Izumi then the guards.

“You are all dismissed. Close the doors!” He screamed.

Once the hall had cleared, Ozai rounded on them, “You are alive because of the sentimentality of your mother.” He turned to Izumi, “You are to remain inside, where no one can ever see you!”

Izumi clenched her fists.

Zuko stepped in front of her. “I’m sorry, Father. It’s my fault.” _I should have found her sooner. I should have kept her safe._

Ozai’s eyes lit up enraged, and he grabbed the boy by his phoenix tail, jerking his head back, “Do you realize what you have done? Now people know there is a blind, helpless girl in the Royal Palace!”

“PRINCE OZAI!” A voice bellowed, and the man turned to see Fire Lord Azulon. “You are not the Fire Lord here. Do not command _my_ guards. Discipline your children, but do not do it in my halls.”

Ozai bowed deeply. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Now, come. There is business to speak of. Iroh sends news from the front.”

“Yes, sir.” Scowling, Ozai followed him.

Izumi took Zuko’s hand and pulled him to her room. “He hurt you."

“I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie.” She placed a hand on his cheek, wiping tears.

“I _will_ be fine.” He asserted.

Izumi frowned. “He shouldn’t have hurt you.”

Zuko shook his head and pulled his baby sister into his arms. “It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

* * *

Dinners were eaten together. At least, unless Ozai was taken away for official duties.

But, mostly, they were the times the family was together.

It wasn’t a pleasant togetherness. Generally, it was silent, Ozai at the head of the table. Ursa to his right, and Izumi next to her. Azula sat to her father’s left, followed by Zuko.

At this dinner, it wasn’t silent, but it still was unpleasant.

“Master Kunyo shouldn’t be a master at all. All of his techniques are outdated. It’s such a dumb way to fire bend.” Azula complained.

Zuko grimaced and swallowed. He gripped his chopsticks more tightly. Earlier that day Azula had defied their fire bending master, swirling flames around him, while Zuko still struggled with the most basic forms.

“You are right, Azula. Perhaps, he is incapable.”

Zuko inhaled sharply.

“We’ll have him sent to the colonies as punishment.”

Zuko turned to Azula, as she agreed gleefully, “Yes! That’s the perfect thing for that dummy!”

“He is not a dummy!” Zuko interjected.

Silence fell, as Ozai turned to the boy. Zuko began to shrink in on himself.

“What?” The man’s voice was dangerously low.

“I just think…maybe it’s good to learn the basics.”

Azula rolled her eyes. Izumi’s jaw tightened slightly. Ozai’s nostrils flared.

“You dare to lecture your sister in fire bending? How many more forms than you has Azula mastered?”

“Father, I just–”

“How many?”

“Fourteen.” He whispered, looking at the table.

“Fourteen more!” Ozai snarled, “You are a disgrace!”

“Ozai–” Ursa attempted to interrupt him.

“You shouldn’t be alive. Lucky for you, your mother and the Fire Sages pleaded with me to give you a chance. Azula, on the other hand, never needed that kind of luck.”

Zuko hunched and started trembling.

“She was born lucky. You were lucky to be born!”

There was a tremor in the ground beneath them, making them all grab the table and freeze. Ozai cried out.

“What in Agni?” Ozai pushed his chair from the table.

“Ozai? What happened?” The Fire Lady asked.

He glanced under the table. Nothing was amiss. The earthquake hadn’t even cracked the stone floor.

“Something hit me.”

Ursa and Azula looked at him confused, while Zuko’s eyes remained glued on the table.

Ozai rolled his eyes and sneered at his son, muttered “Useless,” and strode out of the room.

Azula leaned over Zuko’s shoulder, “Kunyo’s gone, Zuzu!” And, she skipped away.

Ursa sighed and stood. She squeezed Zuko’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head and Izumi’s, whispering “Get some sleep, my loves,” before she retired as well.

“Koko?”

Zuko snapped his head up, out of his stupor, looking at the young girl. “Huh?”

Quietly, she stood and walked to him. She reached for his hand, and after a moment, he took it, allowing her to guide him from the dining room.

His heart rate started to slow, as they walked to their bedrooms, and Izumi smiled a small smile to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! As always, any comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my spirits…” He breathed.
> 
> “Don’t tell anyone."
> 
> “Izzy, you’re an earth bender?”
> 
> “Don’t tell anyone.” She didn’t deny it.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> As the children grow up, Zuko makes some discoveries, amongst many other events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spans four years. Zuko from ages seven to eleven. Therefore Azula is five to nine, and Izumi is three to seven.

Zuko loved Ember Island. Izumi was three, and was finally deemed old enough to join the family on their vacation.

Almost immediately, Ozai had taken Azula to practice fire bending. For once, Zuko didn’t care. He sprinted towards the beach.

“Darling!” Ursa called to him, holding Izumi by the hand, as she toddled along. Their summer home was secluded enough that Ursa was allowed to be seen with the little girl. “Be careful!”

Instantly, he stopped and jogged back.

“Walk with Izumi. I’m going to set up a blanket on the sand.” She kissed they boy’s cheek.

He took Izumi’s other hand in his. As they walked to the beach, he grinned at Izumi, before closing his eyes, face to the sun. He could hear Lu Ten racing down the sand, calling to Uncle. He was excited to spend time with them.

When the earth pathway gave way to soft sand, Izumi froze, her fingers clenching around Zuko’s.

The prince turned to her. “Izzy?"

She shook her head hard.

“It’s okay. It’s just sand. Come on, you can do it.”

Izumi took a breath to steel herself. She took another tentative step. Grains sunk beneath her feet.

“The beach is really nice, Izumi. Uncle and Lu Ten are playing by the ocean. Mom has a blanket out.”

Izumi’s face started to contort. A tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly, Zuko knelt in front of her.

“No, don’t cry. It’s okay.” He glanced at his family near the water. “Do you want to sit by the house?”

She nodded.

“Okay.” He said, as Lu Ten laughed from the beach. It would be fine. Once Izumi took a nap, he’d join them. “Mama! Actually, we’re going to stay inside for a bit!”

Ursa answered. “Okay, take care of your sister. I’ll be in soon.”

Zuko led Izumi back to the house. She sat on the stairs, and he ran to grab a book, one his mother had given him on his birthday that year. A little storybook.

“Here. I’ll read to you.”

Izumi leaned against him, her frown from the beach still on her face.

Later, Ursa would carry the girl to a blanket. Zuko would lead her to where the water and sand met, and she would walk along the firmer ground.

But for now, Zuko would read to her.

“Once, there was beautiful woman, with long ink-dark hair and eyes like diamonds. Her name was Oma, and she fell in love…”

* * *

Iroh pressed a small cup of tea into the hands of his blind niece.

Lu Ten laughed. “Serving cold tea, I never thought you would be capable of such a thing, Father.”

Zuko grinned over his own steaming cup.

“Now, it isn’t completely cold, but I would never risk a lifelong appreciation of tea by starting with a burnt tongue.”

“I’ve had tea.” Izumi complained.

“Ah, but not like my father makes.” Lu Ten replied.

“You flatter me.”

“It’s the truth, though!” Zuko agreed, eagerly.

Izumi sniffed her tea experimentally. She took a tentative sip from the small cup, considering for a moment, before she smiled. “Good!”

“I’m so glad my niece has good taste!” Iroh smiled, gently patting the girl’s head, careful not to muss the intricate hairstyle the servants had put her in.

Zuko was thrilled to share this with his baby sister. He hadn’t really enjoyed tea, until his uncle served it to him, though perhaps, it had more to do with his love of his uncle’s company, than the tea itself. But, the tea was tasty, as well.

“How long will you be gone?” Izumi asked.

_Ah yes…_

Zuko sighed. He tried not to think of the fact that his uncle and cousin would soon be gone. This would be their last teatime in the gardens for quite a while.

“It’s hard to tell.” Lu Ten answered.

“The Earth Kingdom is vast, and the walls of Ba Sing Se will not be easy to breach, but we will fight with pride until we are victorious.” Uncle continued.

“And, I am honored to be serving with you, Father.” Lu Ten bowed slightly.

“It is my honor to command such an admirable soldier as yourself, my son.”

“I’ll miss you.” Zuko mumbled.

Iroh reached out and put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “And, we’ll miss you.”

“Both of you.” Lu Ten wrapped an arm around Izumi, who leaned into him. “We’ll be back soon enough.” He leaned down closer to Izumi and squeezed her shoulder, “Just don’t go growing too much, while we’re gone. Okay, squirt?”

“Hey!” Izumi placed a hand on Lu Ten’s cheek, pushing the young man away. She scooted over, situating herself against Zuko and sticking her tongue out at her cousin. The three princes all laughed brightly.

Iroh continued, sharing wisdom and stories about his past experiences in the war. The children listened with rapt attention.

A time later, Izumi looked down. “My tea is cold,” she pouted.

“Here, I’ll reheat it.” Iroh reached for her cup, but Zuko interrupted.

“Uncle, can I try? My fire bending has been getting better.”

“Of course, Nephew. Remember: Tea is delicate. You must practice control. Use your breath.”

Zuko held the cup in his hand. He inhaled and a small flame appeared. Uncle watched, pleased by Zuko’s steady inhales and exhales and his intense focus on the teacup.

Izumi inhaled sharply, right before a bolt of fire came streaking over Zuko’s shoulder, knocking the cup from his hand. Everyone, other than Izumi, turned to see Azula screaming in glee, taking off down a path, “Need to do better than that, Zuzu!”

Lu Ten frowned and stood. Iroh held up a hand to stop him. They could all hear Ursa chastising her daughter from inside.

“You were doing really good, Zuko.” He said, as he sat down.

“Azula’s better.” He mumbled, staring at his palms, as Iroh poured Izumi a new cup of tea. Azula had burned him. Not badly. He had received worse from his teachers, when he failed a bending form.

Still, Iroh frowned, taking the boy’s hand in his. He dipped his sleeve in the water of the turtle-duck pond and held it against Zuko’s hand. “She has power, yes. But fire is more than destruction. It’s part of life…like all elements, really.”

“All elements?” Izumi turned to better listen to her uncle, as Zuko stared ahead, lost in thought.

“Yes. Fire powers our ships and weapons, but also warms our homes. Air can rip through a sail, but it fills our lungs. Water can drown us, while we still need it to survive. Even the earth can crush us, but it supports our bodies and grows our food.”

“Huh…” Izumi mused thoughtfully.

“In order to really understand bending, you must accept all sides of its nature. It’s important to learn this, Prince Zuko.”

Zuko softly smiled, as the cool water soothed his burnt hand. It was nothing serious. “Thank you, Uncle.”

“More tea?” Izumi asked.

Iroh continued to fuss over Zuko’s hand, while Lu Ten heated the pot and poured another cup for her.

* * *

“Girls are crazy!” Zuko stomped away, shaking water from his limbs and hair.

“You know, I don’t appreciate you saying _all_ girls are crazy.”

Zuko looked down at Izumi, who stood by the doorway, just hidden from the view of the gardens. He huffed, “Fine. You are the exception that proves the rule.”

She smirked, “I better be.”

“I don’t know why Azula just schemes like this. Like, why would she make me knock Mai into the fountain? Mai didn’t ask for any of that.”

“Do you _like_ her?” Izumi grinned teasing.

“What!?” Zuko nearly screeched.

“You do!” The gleeful look on the girl’s face was infuriating.

“No! What? I do–you don’t–that’s just–I–”

“You’re sputtering, and I can feel your heart racing.”

The prince groaned and dropped onto his back on a divan near a bookcase. “You’re impossible and the worst.”

“I’m your favorite.”

He wished he could deny it, but he just groaned again, as she jumped to sit by him.

“Don’t worry. She’s lucky that you like her. You’re the best brother, and you’re very cute.”

Zuko pushed himself onto his elbows. “You don’t know that.” He raised an eyebrow she couldn’t see. “You’ve never seen my face.”

Without any warning, Izumi pressed both her palms to his face, causing Zuko to release an undignified squeak. “Just what I thought. Very cute.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled.

“And, you’re blushing,” she said, feeling the heat of his cheeks, “so, you definitely like her.”

He fell back again groaning. “It’s okay.” She patted his leg softly. “I felt her heartbeat. She likes you, too.”

* * *

Zuko carried a plate with a couple rolls down the hall. Izumi could sneak into the kitchens herself, if she wanted, but he felt like surprising her tonight.

When he turned into her room, she was kneeling on the ground. Her hands were stretched upwards, palms facing away from her. He looked to see several volcanic stone decorations precariously balanced on a high shelf. There was a rumble in the ground, as she jerked her hands backwards, and they fell from their perch.

“Izumi!” Zuko didn’t think. He dropped the plate and launched himself at her.

She felt his feet leave the floor and heard the plate clatter. She pushed her hands to the left, sending stones away from them, as her brother collided with her, covering her body with his.

Zuko braced for impact, as he heard a crash, but it never came. He sat up and looked at the corner.

_That was not their path…_

His eyes went wide, as he put together the trajectory of the falling rocks and Izumi’s sharp gestures.

“Oh my spirits…” He breathed.

“Don’t tell anyone."

“Izzy, you’re an earth bender?”

“Don’t tell anyone.” She didn’t deny it.

Leaping to his feet, he laughed brightly. “But, this is amazing!”

“No.”

“You’re a bender! We have another bender in the family! Dad will be so thrill–”

“Do you really think Dad will be happy that I’m an _earth bender_?” She stopped him, raising her eyebrow.

Immediately, Zuko deflated. _No…_

He watched her flick her hands, stones shooting back to their place on the shelf. He imagined his father’s reaction. The vitriol he would fling at the girl, who was taking pieces of broken plate in her hand, pressing the edges together and making the cracks knit closed. His chest felt empty, and he dropped to the floor.

“Mom might be happy…” he mumbled.

Izumi sighed and shook her head, “I think she’d worry.”

“Probably…where did you learn this?” He marveled.

“In the caves. There are badger-moles, and we…kind of talked?”

“You ‘talked’ to badger-moles?”

“Not with words. But…do you remember that storybook mom gave you? The one you read to me? Badger-moles were the first earth benders, and we’re both blind. Bending helps us both see, and we figured it out.” She shrugged and flopped across his lap.

“So, that’s why you went to the caves? To learn earth bending?” He asked.

“Not at first…at first I was just wanted to run away. I found myself there, and the earth bending came later.”

Zuko felt his blood run cold. “You were going to leave?” _“leave me…” went unsaid._

Frowning, Izumi pressed her hand against his heart. It was pounding against his chest. “Not really…it’s just, you can go outside, and so can Azula. I wanted something outside that was mine.”

He didn’t say anything, but he started stroking a hand through her hair. She snuggled a little closer. His heart still seemed too fast for her comfort.

After a moment, she continued, “I’m sorry for making you drop the sweet rolls.” _And for scaring you._

“I’ll forgive you, if you show me more of your earth bending tricks.” _You shouldn’t have to hide._

She grinned and shot a hand out, pulling stones from the shelf again. “I’m sure that can be arranged.”

* * *

With shaking hands, Zuko poured tea into Izumi’s cup. They had been promised more tea times in the garden with Uncle and Lu Ten. Now, it seemed like it would be a long time before Uncle would make them tea.

_And, Lu Ten would never serve them tea again…_

Izumi just held her cup, silently. Zuko curled in on himself. He tried to take a sip. It tasted like ash. He wasn’t sure if it was his tea making ability or the fact that everything felt wrong, since he had learned about Lu Ten’s death and Iroh’s breakdown.

“What?” Azula’s voice came from the walkway near the pond. “You’re not going to offer tea to your _other_ sister?” She skipped to hover over Zuko’s shoulder.

“Oh, sure…” Dazedly, he poured a cup and handed it to her.

She took the tea from him and quickly dumped the liquid over the little fire Zuko had made to keep the tea warm.

Izumi frowned at the little hiss of steam it caused. Zuko sputtered.

“Wha–why did you do that?”

Azula stood swiftly, sweeping in a circle around her siblings. “Why are you bothering with tea? You’re even worse at making tea than swinging that knife Uncle sent you.”

  
  
“I just wanted some!”

“Well, you’ll get your tea soon enough. Uncle’s coming home."

Zuko froze. “Does that mean we won the war?”

“No. It mean's Uncle's a quitter _and_ a loser.” She rolled her eyes.

“What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter.” He insisted. Izumi felt Zuko’s heartbeat flutter.

“Oh yes, he is. He found out his son died and he just fell apart. A real general would stay and burn Ba Sing Se to the ground, not lose the battle and come home crying.”

“How do you know what he should do? He's probably just sad his only kid is gone forever.” There was a whine to his voice that Izumi knew meant Azula was getting to him.

Azula giggled, poking Zuko with a flaming finger. He twitched away, and Izumi pressed her lips together angrily. He was in the middle of pushing her off, when Ursa interrupted them.

“Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up.”

“Fire Lord Azulon. Can't you just call him ‘Grandfather’?” She complained, but she stood to head inside. A mound of earth appeared under her right foot, sending her sprawling to the ground.

“Azula, come now.” Ursa instructed, holding a hand to the muddy girl.

Zuko let himself smile a little and took his youngest sister’s hand. He gave it a little squeeze, as they followed.

* * *

“You did fine. You were nervous.” Izumi insisted, as she sat crosslegged on Zuko’s bed.

“I shouldn’t be weak enough to let nerves stop me, Iz.”

Izumi frowned. The good thing about being the only earth bender in the palace meant she didn’t need to compare herself to others. Her earth bending today was better than yesterday’s, and yesterday’s was better than the day before. That was enough. She wanted to tell Zuko she could feel his flames grow. The demonstration wasn’t great, but he was gaining control. Unfortunately, she knew that he would only say Azula’s flames were stronger. Living in her shadow, he never would see his own growth, so she remained silent.

“Do you really think Grandfather will make Dad the next in line for the throne?” Zuko whispered.

“I dunno…he thinks Dad is selfish. Dad’s big advantage is he has kids, and Grandfather doesn’t really seem to like us. Other than Azula. I mean, as far as he knows I’m a non-bending blind girl.”

“But, it wouldn’t be you who followed Father’s line…it would be me.”

“No, it wouldn’t!” Azula’s far too cheerful voice broke in.

“What are you talking about?” Zuko snapped.

“Dad's going to kill you! Really!” She spun around the room, grinning at her brother.

Zuko rolled his eyes and hugged his knees to his chest, “Ha-ha, Azula. Nice try.”

**“** Fine, don't believe me, but I heard everything. Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime. _‘_ You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own!’”

As Azula mimicked their grandfather, Izumi fell very silent, listening to Azula’s voice and feeling her breathing.

“Liar!” Zuko leaned forward. Izumi curled her hand into the fabric of Zuko’s sleeve, holding him in place.

“I'm only telling you for your own good. I know! Maybe, you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you!” She continued, giddily, "Ooh, maybe they could take both of you!” She pointed an unseen finger at Izumi, “It would be so much less embarrassing for you to be blind and useless there.”

“Stop it, you're lying! Dad would never do that to me. To either of us.” Zuko’s heart was beating a mile a minute.

_Azula’s heart…was steady…_

Izumi’s eyebrows shot up. Her fingers clenched harder. She turned to the door, as Ursa stepped in.

“Your father would never do what to you? What is going on here?”

“I don't know!” Azula laughed and skipped away.

“Azula!” Ursa called after her middle child. The girl didn’t return. She turned to follow her down the hall.

“Zuko!” Izumi turned to him urgently. She took his face in her hands. She felt his mouth trying to form words.

**“** Azula always lies.” He swallowed.

Izumi shook her head, trying to focus her thoughts.

**“** Azula always lies... Azula always lies…” Zuko chanted to himself.

_But, she wasn’t this time…_

The blind girl leapt from the bed and took off after her mother.

“Izumi?” She knelt to look her in the eye.

“You need…Zuko…Zuko needs to be okay.”

Ursa inhaled sharply. “What did you hear? What did your father say?”

“I don’t–I didn’t–just–Zuko needs to be okay.” She swallowed hard to keep the sob from her voice.

Instantly, Ursa pulled her into an embrace. “I’ll find your father.” She stood and took off down the hall to the man’s chambers.

Izumi sprinted back to Zuko’s room. She threw herself across her brother, pinning him to the bed beneath her.

“Iz…”

She pressed her face hard against his chest. She wasn’t leaving him tonight.

* * *

The little girl sat up with a jolt the second she heard footsteps in the hall. She kept a hand on her brother’s shoulder, as he groggily lifted his head.

“Zuko? Izumi?”

“Mom?” He asked, as the woman rushed to his bed.

She pulled Zuko into an embrace, with her hand steady on Izumi’s arm. “My loves, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are.”

“Huh?” The boy was still half-asleep.

“Take care of each other. Please.”

Izumi squeezed her mother’s hand hard. She couldn’t see the sad smile on her face, but she heard the soft exhale, as she kissed both children on the head and turned down the hall.

_Goodbye…_

As Zuko sank back towards the bed, Izumi wrapped herself around him, determined to take Ursa’s instructions to heart.

* * *

Zuko woke from a fitful sleep. His arm had fallen asleep from Izumi laying on it.

“Izumi, what happened?”

She swallowed hard. If she didn’t say it, maybe it wasn’t true.

“Izzy?”

_No._

She shook her head, and Zuko ran out of the room, calling “Mom? Mom, mom!”

_She had to be here._

When Zuko found his other sister, he begged, “Where’s mom?”

“No one knows. Oh, and last night, Grandpa passed away.”

_No. Azula always lies. Azula always lies. Azula always lies…_

“Not funny, Azula. You're sick. And I want my knife back, now.” _Uncle gave me that…_

“Who's going to make me? Mom?” She taunted, holding it from his reach.

He screamed, as he lunged for it, grabbing it from her hand.

_No. No no no. Mom is here. Mom is fine. It is a lie. It has to be a lie…_

He ran to the turtle-duck pond.

“Where is she?” He asked to his father’s back. He said nothing.

_No…nononononono._

His breath started coming in gasps, as he ran. His heart raced, as he burst into the Fire Lord’s empty throne room. He wanted to break something.

Izumi was able to hear his pained cry from where she had stayed in his room, before she buried her face in her hands.

In the throne room, Zuko released a fire blast more powerful than any he had been able to make to that point and fell to his knees, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I hope people are enjoying this!
> 
> Also, I have an unreasonable attachment to Lu Ten. For someone who we know practically nothing about, I love him very much and have so many headcanons about what he was like.
> 
> Any comments and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will fight for your honor.” Izumi swallowed hard, as the voice confirmed what she had known. What she had tried but could no longer deny. Why was Zuko fighting Father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does include the violence of Zuko's Agni Kai. If this may be an issue for you, proceed with caution.

It wasn’t that Izumi wasn’t grateful that Zuko was alive. She was beyond grateful that Zuko had been spared. She relived that night over and over in her dreams, constantly fearing that she would wake, and he would be gone, killed by their own father.

_Throat slit._

_Thrown into the ocean._

_Burned to death._

_Stop–No–He’s alive…_

Sometimes she woke, and softly padded into his room in the middle of the night, intent on listening to the rise and fall of his breaths.

On truly bad nights, she would slip into Zuko’s bed, and wrap around him. He always huffed and threw an arm across her waist.

What was hard to stomach in Mom’s absence, was the difference in Zuko. Aside from these sleepy nights, he didn’t reach for her, as he used to. He wouldn’t reject her cuddles, but he no longer pulled her into his arms.

She knew he had never planned to become the Fire Lord. He was the child of the second son, after a man who had his own son, and despite his age, Azulon had seemed very robust. _This was never meant to be him…_

But suddenly, he was the Crown Prince. Next in line. In training to be the powerful leader of the Fire Nation. Whenever Father mentioned one’s duties as Fire Lord, Izumi felt Zuko’s heart shudder.

She heard him hold back whimpers, when Father yelled, even more than before, and she felt his hands tremble, when he studied scroll after scroll late into the night.

She had only mentioned his shaking once. It had not resulted well.

_“You’re shaking.”_

_“Hush.”_

_“You can’t tell me what to do!”  
_

_“Go to sleep, Iz.” He snapped._

_“You’re not Mom!”_

The way Zuko had frozen at those words made sure she never brought up his nerves or lack of sleep again.

Instead she settled on ignoring the problem. If she said nothing, he wouldn’t realize how late it had gotten, so she could just stay up with him.

This way, if he started to cry, she could take his hand, and if he dozed off, she could just curl against his warm side.

* * *

Uncle finally came home, but he was different.

He was still kind. He still made them tea in the gardens. He even occasionally made bad jokes, causing both Izumi and Zuko to roll their eyes.

But, Izumi felt the changes.

His steps were heavier. His breaths slower. His gentle hands were even more tentative around her. His tears fell silently, but Izumi could feel the subtle rise in his heart rate and the soft hitches of breath, when he thought no one was there.

He made no effort to rejoin the political or military ranks of the court. Father said it was because he was lazy and weak. But, by those standards, so was Izumi, so she knew that was incorrect.

By the cooling of the grass under her feet, she knew the sun was setting. There were soft plops, as pieces of bread hit the water of the turtle-duck pond.

No one else may have heard it, but the gruff, low, whine echoed in Izumi’s ears.

_Enough._

She marched up to him and sat by his side.

“Princess Izumi, I’m sorry. You surprised me. Let me–”

She silenced him by grabbing his forearm. She lifted his heavy arm, and draped it across her shoulders. Fire benders always seemed to run warm, and she snuggled into his side.

He tensed slightly, so she pressed against him, just a little harder.

After a few quiet beats, the old general started shaking. A sob tore itself from his throat, and he tightened his arm around her even more securely.

He pressed his face against the top of her head, and they stayed that way until the sun fully set.

* * *

The guards to the war room were tall, so Zuko tried to make himself as large as he could.

It was a futile effort.

He wasn’t a small boy, but the guards had at least a decade on him, and years of experience in the Fire Army. They were large men, made larger by their armor, and tall spears.

“Let me in!” Zuko half wished he had inherited Ozai’s imperious nature. If he could have been more intimidating, it certainly would have made…a lot of things much easier.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“Prince Zuko, what’s wrong?”

There were days that Zuko worried his uncle resented him for taking his place on the throne. Not that he was Fire Lord, but he was technically the next in line, after the current leader…a place Iroh had once held.

Evenings like this soothed Zuko’s guilty conscience. The old general’s eyes were soft, and there was nothing mean in the weight of his grip. It had been a while since someone, other than Izumi, had touched him that thoughtfully.

“I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!” The young prince tried to keep the whine from his voice with limited success.

“You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.” The man insisted.

“If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?” _I can’t learn enough. I don’t understand enough yet…_

Iroh’s face became serious, appraising, before he agreed. “Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know.”

“Thank you, Uncle!” Zuko would have leapt into his uncle’s arms, if it hadn’t been unseemly for a prince. However, if he leaned into Iroh’s embrace, as the man slung an arm around him, it was only because he was trying to respect his elders.

Inside the war chamber, Zuko knelt, remaining still until his knees ached.

_You must promise not to speak. You must promise not to speak…youmustpromisenottospeak–_

“You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?” Zuko’s stomach was churning, as he leapt to his feet.

Uncle wasn’t in the war chamber, and Zuko could only imagine what would have happened, if he were. What would he have thought? What would he have _said_? An entire division of new recruits…Set against the most powerful benders from the Earth Kingdom.

Young men with barely any experience. Young men with no hope in the world. Young men dying– _Lu Ten bleeding out in the shadow of Ba Sing Se, alone, waiting for his father…_

He shook his head, as the Fire Lord stood.

“Prince Zuko, you disrespect your place in this chamber.”

“General Bujing disrespects the very troops he commands.” Zuko had no idea where his voice was coming from, but he stood his ground.

“Such brazen words for a young boy.” Ozai’s words were measured, but the flames around the dais consistently grew. “But, words mean nothing. In order to defend your honor, you must take action.”

If Zuko had had Izumi’s senses, he would have noticed the generals grow still. However, he only heard roaring flames and his father shout.

“Agni Kai!” The flames shot up momentarily.

Zuko looked at General Bujing. He was an old man. A seasoned soldier to be sure, but Zuko had agility and youth on his side.

He nodded. “I accept.”

The next day, right before sunset, Izumi followed her uncle into the Agni Kai arena. Azula had bounded in first to get a better view, _not that you’d need it, Sister, she had laughed…_

The younger girl didn’t know why Zuko was fighting an Agni Kai. Her brother had explained something about speaking out against General Bujing in the war room. But, honestly, she didn’t see why the general had insisted on being so stuffy.

Iroh sat silently next to her, once they found their seat, noticeable when the room was full of murmurs.

She focused past whispers to find Zuko’s heartbeat and steps on the stonefloor. She was proud of him; his heart felt steady, as he removed his shoes and robe.

He turned, took his stance, and then everything was different.

_His heart is hammering. More than nerves. Why is it racing like that?_

Zuko’s opponent took steps toward him. Izumi gasped. She _knew_ those footsteps. The ones she avoided in the palace halls.

“Oh no…” she whispered. Iroh placed his hand over hers in her lap.

Zuko fell to his knees with a thunk. “Please, Father, I only had the Fire Nation’s best interests at heart. I’m sorry I spoke out of turn.”

“You will fight for your honor.” Izumi swallowed hard, as the voice confirmed what she had known. What she had tried but could no longer deny. _Why was Zuko fighting Father?_

“I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son.” _Loyal son. Loyal son. Zuko was loyal to a fault. Surely, Father knew that. Why was Zuko’s breathing coming so fast?_

“Rise and fight Prince Zuko.” _Step. Step. Marching. Why was he walking towards Zuko? And WHY WAS ZUKO’S HEART HAMMERING LIKE THAT?_

“I won’t fight you.” Zuko was crying. It must have been bad. She heard the determination in his voice, but his breath was coming in gasps. He was trembling, and she could feel it through the floor, his body vibrating like a hummingbird. _Someone help him._

“You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.” From his footsteps and the direction of Zuko’s heart, Ozai was standing over the prince.

_WHY IS HE SO CLOSE TO HIM?_

Izumi felt Ozai’s fire ignite, immeasurable heat filling the room.

Her eyes went wide, and she started screaming half a second before Zuko did.

Instantly, Iroh’s hand clamped over her mouth. Her uncle’s voice was urgent in her ear. “Izumi, hush. Please, stop screaming. I will help him. I will help Zuko, I promise. I will take care of him. Just, please, stop screaming. If you get hurt, Zuko won’t forgive me. I won’t forgive myself. I’ll protect him. I will, just for now, be quiet. Please, please. I’m sorry. Just for now.”

It was so hot in the chamber.

Tears started streaming down her face. Uncle’s face was buried in her hair. _Zuko was still screaming._

“Father, please…” Zuko sounded so weak, barely audible over the roar of flames.

“Izumi, can you stay still for a moment, please?” Uncle was begging. She wanted to throw up. _Agni, burning flesh and hair._

“Izumi, please?”

Zuko had stopped screaming, and somehow that was worse. His body slumped to the ground.

She nodded, tightly. When Uncle released her, she clapped her own hands over her mouth. She couldn’t stop shaking. She would give anything not to have any sense of smell. Not to feel things through the ground. To live in blissful ignorance of what her brother sounded like, when he was being burned. _Crackling. Crackling? Would the sound of a fireplace be bearable ever again?_

“Someone call a healer!” Iroh’s voice boomed from the dueling platform, before he crouched down.

“Zuko!” Why the Fire Lord was addressing him, she didn’t know. She was positive he was unconscious. “You have failed to uphold your honor. And therefore have dishonored the Fire Nation.”

Zuko…was breathing. He was still breathing. _Thank the spirits, he is still breathing._

“You are a disgrace and will not be allowed to continue to shame your ancestors.”

She heard her brother whimper.

“You are hereby stripped of your title and birthright and banished from the Fire Nation and its colonies.”

_Banished…_

“Ozai, please. Have mercy.” Uncle was crying.

The Fire Lord spoke in a growl. “If you wish to support this traitor, we will discuss terms later. I will have nothing to do with him.”

_But, he’s my brother…he’s your son…_

“Brother–”

“You will not question your Fire Lord, _Prince_ Iroh.” And, he swept away.

The crowd filed out of the arena, most paid no mind to the sobbing nine-year-old. Azula leaned close to her, “He deserves this, Izumi. He didn’t uphold his honor.”

Izumi wanted to snap back, wanted to scream. _Who would ever deserve this?_ But, Uncle had asked her to stay quiet. She was staying quiet. She didn’t move her hand from her mouth. Azula wandered off.

Healers were on the platform. She could just hear them muttering for salves and bandages over the roaring in her ears.

After what may have been hours or minutes or days, she felt Iroh’s steps approaching her. There were no longer sounds from the Agni Kai pitch. “Come, Izumi. Let me take you to your room.” He sounded so tired. “He’ll be in the infirmary for a few days.”

She didn’t know if she was still crying, or if he was, or them both or neither. Nothing felt real.

Iroh’s grip was gentle in hers. A soft, guiding hold.

Zuko was in the infirmary. For a few days, healing.

_And after that, where would he go…_

* * *

The one time Izumi visited Zuko in the infirmary, he was unconscious. He had been healing for about a week and a half, and he had been getting stronger, but it was the first time Iroh was able to cajole the healers to let the child stay.

She had needed to be there.

“The burn is over his left eye…” Iroh informed her softly. She wanted to feel the bandages to understand the exact location and size of the wound, but she had listened, while healers changed his dressings, and his delirious whimpers had been enough to tell her that it was a bad idea.

It was several minutes before the boy’s tears had quieted, and he settled into sleep. When the healers had all left the room Izumi said, “I’m going with you. When you leave, I’m going with you.”

“Izumi, no, you can’t.” Uncle sounded so tired.

“No one knows about me anyway! Father doesn’t care. I won’t be missed!”

“A Fire Navy battleship is not safe for a nine-year-old girl.”

“I’m not helpless!” She snapped, turning in her chair to face him.

“I would never say you were, my dear.” He set a hand on her shoulder. “You are very strong, but you are far too young. The crew would never accept it.”

“Zuko’s only thirteen…” She grimaced.

Iroh heaved a very heavy breath. “He’s too young as well. It’s going to be a challenge to get the crew to follow him, as it is. But, I can only do so much.”

“You see!” She cried, “He shouldn’t be alone. I won’t leave him alone.”

“Izumi, he won’t be alone. I promise you, I will take care of him, but you can’t join us. If something happened to you on the ship, it would destroy him. Let alone how it would break my heart. Please, understand.”

She hung her head, gritting her teeth to stave off tears. “He can’t come home unless he finds the Avatar!” She bit the words out, now crying. “Our family has been searching for a century.”

“Well, Zuko is a determined boy…” The man mused.

“The Avatar is a myth! He’s never going to find them–” Her voice rose, and Uncle cut her off sharply.

“Don’t wake him!” He turned to her, stroking her hair, “Izumi, Zuko is a strong, stubborn boy. I have never in my life seen someone work as hard at every task put in front of them. Nothing can change that about him. If anyone can succeed, it will be him. It will not do to give up hope.”

“He’s not coming back…” She whimpered.

Iroh’s silence was telling. _What else could he say?_

“I don’t want to be here without you two.” She finally admitted.

She could feel her uncle considering. “Give me time. Later, dear girl…when he has found some peace in his new situation, then I can send for you. We just need time.” He gave her shoulder a squeeze. “Until then, trust me. I will care for him to the very best of my ability.”

He pulled her into a hug, and immediately, she curled into his chest. It was soft and cozy.

Hours later, he carried her to bed, in spite of her sleepy protests. “You can see him tomorrow. I’ll make sure the healers let you in.”

* * *

The next day, no one stopped her from entering the infirmary.

Because, it was empty.

_No one…where is Zuko?_

In the front hall of the palace, Zuko was walking. Now that he was mobile, Ozai’s decree of banishment had gone into effect. _Immediately._

“Prince Zuko, please, let me carry that bag for you.” Iroh implored.

“I’m fine.” Zuko’s voice was tight and quiet. “I can do this.” He marched on with slow, uneven steps.

“I know you can, but I can help you.”

“I don’t need your help!” The boy snapped, before his breathing became labored again. Iroh tried to stabilize him, only to be weakly pushed away.

Iroh sighed, as he watched Zuko try to manage the palace steps. He had hoped that there would be more time for the boy to recover, but he supposed, knowing his brother, he shouldn’t have been surprised. The guards that informed them that they were leaving at once, had grabbed Zuko by the arm and hauled him out of the hospital room. Between guarding Zuko and making sure the prince had what he needed, Iroh had barely been given enough time to throw his own things in a bag and change into appropriate clothing and armor for the ship.

The man turned around to gaze at the imposing walls and pillars of the hall meant to welcome any guests of the palace. It was strange that this place had once been so familiar. Had seemed so much like home.

_When had it changed? When had he changed?_

A sob from outside broke him from his reverie. “Zuko!” The general called out.

He ran as quickly as he could to the boy, trembling, sitting on the stairs. He wrapped a firm, but gently hand around Zuko’s waist and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

“You can do this, Prince Zuko.”

Again, the child cried, but just leaned into the support, unable to argue between choking breaths.

Iroh wished there had been anytime for goodbyes, but all he could do is keep Zuko walking.

By the time Izumi made it to the hall, the sound of their footsteps had long since faded.

Her uncle had asked that she not join their journey yet, for her safety, but the instantaneousness of Zuko’s departure, painted a strong picture. The Fire Lord would be relentless. There was no time.

She contemplated the palace.

Ozai had never liked her. He tolerated her for her mother.

_Who had disappeared._

She was defended from her father and sister by her uncle.

_Who had left._

And, she was always protected by her brother.

_Who had been banished._

Maybe, the _Wani_ wouldn’t be safe for her. But, the palace _definitely_ wouldn’t be.

She made up her mind. Maybe, she couldn’t follow her brother and uncle…

But, no way in hell was she going to stay here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This day got away from me. I'm only a little late, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> Now, we can get into events in canon! As usual, any comments and kudos are appreciated.


	5. New Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official proclamation came in the form of a scroll that Uncle read to him at his bedside. The man’s voice had cracked, when he spoke.
> 
> “By order of Fire Lord Ozai:
> 
> Zuko, former prince of the Fire Nation:
> 
> You have failed. As a son, as a prince, and as a subject of the Fire Lord.
> 
> You have brought shame to your house, and therefore, the following decree has been issued:
> 
> Zuko, born of the Fire Nation, is hereby banished until such time as he has redeemed his honor by completing the task set before him:
> 
> Find and capture the Avatar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is swearing in this chapter, and there will be some swearing in the rest of the story. I do not think it is excessive in any way, but it does happen.

The official proclamation came in the form of a scroll that Uncle read to him at his bedside. The man’s voice had cracked, when he spoke.

_“By order of Fire Lord Ozai:_

_Zuko, former prince of the Fire Nation:_

_You have failed. As a son, as a prince, and as a subject of the Fire Lord._

_You have brought shame to your house, and therefore, the following decree has been issued:_

_Zuko, born of the Fire Nation, is hereby banished until such time as he has redeemed his honor by completing the task set before him:_

_Find and capture the Avatar._

_Until Zuko finds them and brings them before the Fire Lord, he is no longer a citizen of the Fire Nation. Unwelcome in the Fire Nation or its colonies. He is owed no aid from any loyal Fire Nation citizens, save from the crew on the Wani._

_All Fire Navy ships will have orders to destroy the vessel, should it cross into Fire Nation territory._

_So ends of decree of Fire Lord Ozai.”_

Zuko had tried to read it in the infirmary, but hadn’t been able to focus through the intense heat still radiating from his face. His vision kept going fuzzy, and so he required his uncle to lend his voice. After a ten days in the infirmary, and nearly a week on the water, with Uncle’s care, tending to his wound, the pain had subsided enough that he could read the decree himself.

He forced himself not to cry over the words…

The salt from his tears would aggravate his burn. _Weakling._

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh interrupted his thoughts, “We have landed. The Western Air Temple is in sight.”

Zuko dressed himself, as quickly as his body would allow. His muscles still ached, and it still felt like fire simmered under the skin of the left side of his face. He had to be careful of the bandages over his eye. He pulled his dao from the wall, before he disembarked from the boat. He hadn’t been able to create flames since the Agni Kai, so when he faced the Avatar, he would have to rely on his sword fighting skill.

They searched nearly the whole day.

The Western Air Temple was empty.

Zuko clenched his jaw, as he looked over the chasm surrounding the temple.

“What a stunning view!” Iroh’s voice was far too energetic from behind him.

It might have been a nice view, but it was hard to tell. The vision of one eye was still obscured by gauze. Lack of depth perception limited the grandeur of the scenery. “The only view I'm interested in seeing is the Avatar in chains.”

His uncle sighed, _perhaps now is the time to remind him…_ “You know, the Avatar hasn't been seen for a hundred years. The chances of finding him here are very slim.”

_Well, it’s a start!_ “First, we'll check each of the air temples. Then we'll scour the world, searching even the most remote locations until we find him.” _I will not stop until I can restore my honor. I will not stop until I can go home._

“Prince Zuko…” Zuko wondered why Iroh continued to call him _prince_ , “It’s only been a week since your banishment. You should take some time to heal and rest.”

_What time? There was a century to make up. He had no time._

He turned on his uncle and snapped, “What else would I expect to hear from the laziest man in the Fire Nation? The only way to regain my honor is to find the Avatar. So I will.” Perhaps it was cruel to yell at the old man in such a way, but Zuko could hardly walk. Each step was agony, and he could barely hold his weapons. _If I can force my body to stand, put in every effort to just move please, can you, please, put in the minimal effort to just let me do this?_

Zuko continued, trying to gentle his harsh tone in favor of resolution, “If I have to, I will spend every day of the rest of my life hunting the Avatar. I know it's my destiny to capture him.”

The hand Iroh set on his shoulder was unbearably tender. “You know, Prince Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny someday.”

Zuko tried to speak, to argue, but could say nothing in the face of kindness.

_Uncle, this has to be my destiny, or I’m doomed. We both are._

* * *

As soon as Zuko left, Izumi started staying in his room. It was easier to feel nightfall, when the breeze came through the windows and hear the sound of sparrow-finches gave way to nightingale-ravens.

She snuck into the kitchens each night, gathering food. Sometimes, she’d prowl around herself. Her ears made it pretty easy to avoid people. And, sometimes she would sweet talk the kitchen staff, playing up feigned melancholy. That wasn’t quite fair. She _was_ horribly sad that Zuko was gone, but her sobs in public were not the real feelings she hid and experienced alone at night. They were for her and no one else. No one was entitled to her tears.

“ _Poor thing, missing her disgraced brother.”_

They had no idea…

Under Zuko’s bed, she stored bread, dried meats, a water skin, and a couple mangos. She tied her old baby blanket into a sack, storing her food and one of Zuko’s old coats. As she had never been intentionally allowed out of the palace, she didn’t actually have warm clothing of her own. Zuko’s fit her well enough.

A week later, Izumi snuck back into Zuko’s closet. She felt the fabric of hanging clothes, until she found what she wanted: his training clothes from when he had been about five. The fabric felt nondescript. He had once said they were beige, not that that meant anything to her.

_It’s like the taste of bread…_

She wasn’t sure if his descriptions of things she couldn’t see had gotten more accurate, but “beige” sounded like it might be relatively inconspicuous.

Quickly, she changed out of her dress, leaving it in a pile on the ground, before pulling on Zuko’s old outfit. She swapped her silk sashes for linen and toed off her shoes. The clothing was fairly easy to move in. Grabbing her pouch, she listened at the bedroom window.

_No one nearby._ A cat-owl hooted softly from a tree. She sniffed at the evening breeze, the scent of fire lilies filling her lungs.

It was time to go.

She climbed through the window and slunk into the night.

Ears pricked, she hid by buildings, always making her way towards the sound of water.

She had been maybe four the last time she was on the pier, _the family’s last trip to Ember Island_. But, she could vaguely remember the direction to the docks, and sea ravens could be just heard in the distance. Eventually, she hit the beach. After a deep breath, she listened for unfriendly voices and heard none, before she stepped into the sand.

It was like sinking into muck. _So hard to see…_ This wouldn’t do.

Focusing her energy, she shifted her weight, stomping her foot forward to make a solid pathway to the coast. She jogged down her new land bridge to the edge of the water. It was the last trip to Ember Island, when she last felt the ocean, and she had actually never felt the water in the Capital Harbor. It was colder than the water from the family’s summer vacations, but that could have been the fact that it was nighttime.

_Or was it?_

She couldn’t see light creeping over the horizon, but the birds sounded louder, and she could make out voices coming from above. _A boat deck._ She stomped her foot again, her bridge disappearing, and she ran, near the edge of the water, as close to directly under the voices as she could manage. They most likely wouldn’t look directly down, she reasoned.

“Yeah, there’s an old mining town in the southern Earth Kingdom.” A man with a gruff voice spoke.

“Any people there?” Another voice questioned. Higher, more nasally.

“Heh, not for long. Army cleared most of the town ages ago. Just some stragglers hanging on.”

“Think we can empty it?”

“A bunch of Earth Kingdom peasants? Yeah. Any real soldiers are fighting near Ba Sing Se.”

“Sounds good for looting.” The second man chuckled darkly.

“My thoughts exactly.”

Izumi considered. She didn’t know where this mining town was, but it was as good a place as any to go.

When the voices faded away, she ran forward, promptly slamming her forehead into a solid object. She gasped in pain, clapping a hand over her mouth and taking a moment to recover before she reached out, carefully. It was a wide path, wooden, at an angle…

_A gangplank!_

A boat with a destination and a path onto the boat. It was like a sign. Carefully, she made her way up the plank, listening for voices.

The second she stepped on the deck, her eyes went wide. The metal deck was smooth beneath her feet. She could feel vibrations, but they were ever so slightly off from the feeling of rock and dirt.

The water in the harbor was calm, but the boat kept rocking. It was hard to get a good picture of where she was.

This…was not going to be easy.

* * *

The bandage was finally coming off.

The skin was still sore, but according to Uncle, the wound was no longer weeping, no longer prone to infection.

Zuko sat on his bed. Uncle was behind him, gently undoing the bindings that held gauze over his eye. Zuko let his eyes drift shut.

“We’ll still apply a salve to your skin, so it doesn’t dry out, especially with the salt in the sea air…” Uncle muttered to him. The mumbling had started the second Zuko had entered his quarters, and it seemed like there was no indication of it stopping.

“Fine. Come on.” Zuko insisted.

When the bandage was gone, Uncle stood in front of him, nervously silent.

Zuko blinked. He shut his eyes hard and opened them as wide as he could. The stretch of skin over the left cheek hurt. He clenched his jaw.

_Wrong. His sight was wrong._

Blinking again, the thick haze over his left eye didn’t change. He inhaled sharply.

_Oh spirits…_

Quickly, he touched his face. Shaking fingers traced burned skin back from his eye, his ear _ohnohnothat’swrong_ , to the smooth skin of his shaved head, _another symbol of his shame._

Zuko felt like he was going to choke. He couldn’t take a full breath.

Through his gasps, he barely registered his uncle calling his name.

“Mirror!” He gasped out.

“Now, Prince Zuko–”

“Mirror!” He screamed.

With a grimace, Iroh handed him the small mirror that sat on Zuko’s desk.

Zuko was hyperventilating, as he took in the angry, red skin. Eyebrow burned away. He tried to widen his left eye, which wouldn’t open beyond a squint. _And it still hurt…_

Zuko keened and pressed a hand to his forehead, carefully avoiding the scarred flesh, as he started to sob.

Uncle reached for him, “Oh, Zuko, it’s not–”

“Don’t touch me!” Zuko recoiled, curling into a ball on his bed, the mirror fell from his loose grip, but from an angle, he could just catch sight of the scarring in the glass. Iroh sunk to his knees, watching with concern.

_Don’t pity me…_

When the bandage had been on, it had been so easy to believe that the damage wouldn’t have been that bad. Possibly unnoticeable, would fade over time. How stupid he had been.

Zuko had never been overly concerned with his looks. _Why worry about being attractive, when it wouldn’t keep you from failing at everything else anyway?_ But, he was aware he had been passably handsome.

_Not anymore…but what else did he deserve? What did it matter?_

_He was only a mediocre swordsman, so he deserved damaged sight._

_He was already a weak fire bender, so he deserved to be burned._

_He had no honor, so obviously, he deserved the mark of shame, a literal brand on his skin._

If he had been a brave man, the scar could have a battle wound, a badge of honor. But, he wasn’t a brave man. He was a stupid child, who didn’t know his place. All of the Fire Nation, all of the world, would see him for what he was. The scar would mark his weakness for life.

As he whimpered _weakweakuselessboy_ , Iroh stood. He reached a hand to gently touch Zuko’s shoulder, but the young prince whined. “Leave me alone.”

His uncle wanted to argue. _I will not leave you. You are a good child, deserving of love. You are strong, and there is light at the end of the tunnel._ But, it didn’t seem like he would accept such words, so he just softly whispered, “Rest. I’ll bring you some tea soon,” and he left the room.

Zuko wished he could have just leaned into Uncle’s arms and cried into his shoulder, that it could be that simple, but he had already torn him from the court and comfortable life after his years at war, he couldn’t make him his be keeper as well.

_Zuko was selfish, so he deserved to be alone._

* * *

Izumi had no idea how long boat trips could be. _How big was the ocean?_

She hadn’t eaten the first few days. The rolling of the ocean made her stomach pitch, and she didn’t want to reveal her place behind a crate in the hold. Metal was…weird. It wasn’t impossible to see, but it was like everything had shifted just so slightly to a wrong place. The waves didn’t help.

She listened carefully.

_Sea ravens called in the morning._

_Nighttime watch was broken into four shifts._

_Meals were served twice a day, and when they were, the galley was empty._

Once she had gotten her bearings, she snuck in once in a while to fill her water skin and replenish her rations. She never had much time before the cook came back, but she made quick work, stealing ocean kumquats or dried fish. If she listened carefully, which she always did, she could stretch her legs at night. Seeing in metal was getting easier.

Rarely, they came into contact with other ships, and usually they ended up looting them.

Even rarer, were actual supply runs, _looting on land_ , and those took a good part of the day.

Based on the number of times she had heard the sea ravens, it had probably been a few weeks, since the ship had last restocked on Crescent Island. Men were grumbling about stale meals.

“We hit land! Some Earth Kingdom village.”

“Finally!”

“We haven’t had rice in a week!”

Izumi listened as men gathered weapons and all but sprinted off the ship. She waited. Made sure no one was on the ship for at least five minutes, before she snuck into the kitchen. The ship was anchored, so the sway of the ocean was minimal.

Feeling along the walls below deck helped her get there without too much trouble.

She stuffed an apple and a small loaf of bread into her pocket. She quickly used a ladle to fill her water skin from a barrel of fresh water. She stood for a moment in the middle of the storage closet. She thought about taking more, but stopped. She didn’t need them to question missing food more than the possibility of loose spider-rats.

_Maybe one more apple…_

Suddenly, there was shouting from outside. The sounds of swords and screams.

“Get off the land! Back to the boat! Back to the boat! Retreat! Retreat!”

Izumi ducked behind a large bag of beans, as crewmen screamed to match their thundering footsteps. _No time to get to the hold._

“Is everyone onboard?” The voice Izumi recognized as the captain shrieked.

“I don’t know, probably!” The first mate was very panicked.

“Then let’s go! Push off! NOW!”

“Yes, sir!”

From farther away up on the deck, Izumi heard more voices.

“You said it was just ‘some Earth Kingdom village’!”

“It was a little village! How was I supposed to know they had actual warriors?”

“Fuck, those fans hurt.”

Then, there was the sound of slamming and the boat lurched. Izumi grabbed onto a shelf, bracing, as securely as she could.

“THERE’S A SPIRTS DAMNED UNAGI OFF KYOSHI ISLAND??? GO! GO GO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!”

The boat swerved and reeled for several minutes, as the boat apparently made its escape. Izumi tried to keep her stomach steady. Results were limited. She didn’t throw up, but her gut churned. She couldn’t move yet.

What may have been minutes or hours finally passed. It seemed like the ship had finally calmed down. It wasn’t pitching anymore, and the little girl’s stomach had finally settled.

Izumi waited a little longer. She thought it was safe, so carefully, she made her way out of the galley.

“Who the hell are you?” A voice snarled. It sounded like the gruff man she had first heard back before she boarded the ship.

“Uhhh…” She froze. What did she say?

“WHO ARE YOU?” He grabbed her by the collar shoving her into a wall.

_I’m Izumi, youngest child of the Fire Lord. Not that he likes me. Nope, no one knows I exist. I’m Izumi. A Fire Nation citizen, who has been stealing from your stores for months. No, they probably won’t take that well.…_

“I lived on Kyoshi Island…” Izumi finally decided. She sent a word of thanks to Agni that she had heard the island’s name. “I got stuck on board.”

“Captain, looks like we have a looter of our own on the boat!”

Feet shuffled around her, “Well, look at you, little street rat.” The man she knew to be captain mused.

“Should we throw her overboard? I’m not goin’ back to that place.”

Izumi froze. She had never been taught to swim. The captain considered for an interminable moment.

“Nah, Earth Kingdom coast is close enough. We’ll throw her off next time we hit land. Just toss her in the brig for the next couple hours.” The captain strode away.

She struggled, kicking at people, as they grabbed her arms. A large man threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder. He carried her down a hall and shoved her into a cell. Her thrashing seemed to mean nothing to him.

She heard the clank of locks. “Let me go!” She screamed.

“Hush, you brat.” The metal doors around her slammed.

Not for the first time, Izumi wished she had been surrounded by any amount of earth.

* * *

It had been weeks since Zuko had left the palace.

And, Izumi had been gone for nearly as much time.

Azula wandered around, thoughtfully.

She had never been an only child. It was strange not making fun of Zuko’s weak fire bending or Izumi’s blindness. Not being dragged to tea by Uncle or forced to feed turtle-ducks by her mother.

Very strange.

_What would it be like? Having all of Ozai’s attention? All his expectations and thoughts? To be his only confidante?_

She swelled with what felt like pride. Not one of the people who left had bothered to tell her goodbye, but she had Ozai’s favor, and now no one could take it from her.

It was interesting to consider a palace that was free of the disappointments that were Zuko and Izumi.

“Azula, come. We must discuss your training. I want to discuss battle strategies concerning our next moves on the Earth Kingdom.” The Fire Lord’s voice echoed from the doors to the War Room.

She turned to him and grinned. “Coming, Father.”

What would it be like?

_I suppose, I’ll find out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just made my Thursday deadline!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And, the little jump in Azula's world. The story will still mostly be from Zuko and Izumi/Toph's perspectives, but we will dip into her and other characters, as we go.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


	6. One Step Then Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iroh held a hand up to the crew. “Prince Zuko, you’re tired. You should take a break.”
> 
> “I can’t take a break now.” Zuko shook his head hard.
> 
> “If you work yourself to exhaustion, all you will do is learn mistakes from your tired muscles.” Iroh insisted.  
> ____________
> 
> Zuko learns some lessons on his journey, and Izumi makes some new friends on hers.

A calloused hand grabbed Izumi roughly by the upper arm and hauled her off the ship. “Okay, brat. Trip’s over.”

Her short legs could barely keep up, as he half-dragged her down the gangplank.

She was tossed down and roughly hit the ground.

It was strange. As soon as she felt dirt, it was like her vision shifted to the right place again, but it felt like it was moving. Maybe her sea legs were better than she had thought.

“Where am I? What am I supposed to do?”

“Look, kid, I’m sure a ship’ll be heading towards your island soon. Just jump onto that, and it’ll getcha home.”

Izumi growled in frustration and slammed her hands on the ground. An earthen ridge shot up from her hands, moving outwards.

The hand grabbed her collar. “Need to work on your aim, little earth bender,” he snarled into her face.

_It’s hard to see, when the ocean has been blurring my sight for months!_

“Now, be polite, and I might give you some water for your wait.” His breath was sour and wet. Izumi grimaced. “You should learn manners, shrimp. You can catch more glowflies with honey than vinegar.” He shook her once.

Izumi took a deep breath. She waited just half a second before opening her mouth and spitting in the seaman’s face.

The man screamed. “Okay, that’s it. Screw you.” He stomped back towards his boat.

Izumi focused on the ground. After a few moments, she could sense where he had been. She pushed a hand forward, sending dirt spraying in front of her.

She heard swearing.

She smiled, as another voice shouted, “Jun, get back on deck. Just leave the tramp, and let’s go!”

There was more grumbling, and then she heard the sound of the ship leaving the coast.

_No food. No water. All alone…_

She sighed.

But, she was in the Earth Kingdom, and finally on solid ground.

_It’s a start._

* * *

Zuko held his dao with shaking hands. He was so _tired_.

No matter. The helmsman charged him.

A sword at his right flank. _Parry._

A swipe to his feet. _Jump._

A diagonal slash from his right foot, sweeping upwards. _Evade._

Zuko stepped in a circle, letting the crewman run past him. He turned to face him.

Thrust to his center. _Swords crossed in a low block._ _Take control._

Zuko beat his opponent’s blade away, with his left sword and started an attack with his right.

His opponent was able to catch Zuko’s attack, parrying it away. He swung to Zuko’s left temple. Zuko froze.

_Fog. Haze. Where is the blade? No._

The crewman stopped his blade inches from the teen’s face. Zuko was shaking. It was so close. If this hadn’t been training, he wouldn’t be able to block it. It was too late. He was too late.

“Fuck!” Zuko spun away from the man.

“Prince Zuko!” Uncle chastised his language, but the ship’s men had been rubbing off on him.

Clenching his fists around the grip of his swords, he bit words out through gritted teeth, “Sorry. I just–it was–Nevermind. Again!” He turned and squared his stance, waiting for the next attack.

Iroh held a hand up to the crew. “Prince Zuko, you’re tired. You should take a break.”

“I can’t take a break now.” Zuko shook his head hard.

“If you work yourself to exhaustion, all you will do is learn mistakes from your tired muscles.” Iroh insisted.

“I need to do better. I need–I can’t–” _Fire bend. Fire still sends me into a panic. I can’t do the one thing I need to do. So my sword fighting needs to be better._ Zuko’s breath hitched, and he looked down.

The old general approached the boy, setting a gentle hand on his right shoulder. “You are doing very well. Your dueling has gotten very good. What seems to be tripping you up?”

“It’s hard…to see attacks on my left side. Attacks above my waist to my left.” He whispered, ashamed.

Iroh’s eyes widened in realization.

Zuko turned again. “Alright. Ready.”

“No!” Once again, his uncle stepped forward. He waved the crew away. “Men, you can go to dinner. Then, normal watch order for the night.”

“Uncle, please!” He begged, “I can get this. I want to work. Let me keep going, please.”

“I didn’t say _we_ would be going to dinner yet, Prince Zuko. You and I will keep working a little longer, before we retire. Lieutenant Jee, may a borrow your sword?”

As Iroh took the weapon, the boy gasped. “Oh…”

When the men were below deck, Iroh spoke again, “We will keep working, but I want to try a different drill. Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Take your stance, and close your eyes. Use your other senses to determine where my attack is coming from. I won’t hit you. Just focus on meeting my blade with yours.”

“Really?”

“Extend your senses. It’s amazing what you can see without sight. I bet little Izumi would agree with me. Don’t you?” Iroh smiled, comfortingly.

_Izzy…_ He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Yeah, she would…”

His uncle frowned, “Prince Zuko?”

“No, it makes sense.” _Not thinking about home right now._ He closed his eyes. “I’m ready.”

Iroh swung. Zuko tried to listen, to feel. It took several minutes, but eventually, his blade made contact with the other.

_Clang._

“Very good!” Zuko could hear the smile in his uncle’s voice, though his eyes remained closed.

He couldn’t quite match the smile, but the resonant sound of swords was gratifying.

It was the most gratifying thing he’d felt in a long time.

* * *

Izumi was hungry. And thirsty. And, tired, if she was being honest with herself.

She had walked away from the sound of the water, until she could hear it no more.

The air grew cool. Cold actually. Apparently, the Earth Kingdom got much colder than the Fire Nation… _suppose that makes sense…_

Zuko’s coat was left on the ship, when she had been thrown off, and she curled in on herself, as the evening breeze made her shiver.

_I wonder…_

She stood and stomped the ground. Earth shot up, and formed walls. She heard the wind whistle over the open roof. It wouldn’t help much, if it rained. She’d need to work on her tent design, but it mitigated the breeze. It was something, at least.

Izumi shivered again and fell asleep with thoughts of cinnamon and ginger scented air from across the world.

When she woke, it was to the sound of music.

The twang of plucked strings echoed from far away, and she could feel the rumbles of several pairs of feet walking and hopping in time with the beat. Not a song she had ever heard before.

“Don’t fall in love with a travelin’ girl…”

The little girl stood quickly. She swept her arms in a circle, creating a barrier of rock around her.

“Whoa! Rock snake!”

Izumi’s eyebrows shot up. “It’s not…I bent the earth to create a wall…”

“Oh, you must be an earth bender!” The man, who was still plucking at strings, exclaimed, like he was making a discovery.

“Yeah…” _Weren’t they in the Earth Kingdom? What was wrong with these people?_ She gasped and put her hands up in a fighting stance. “Are you guys spies?”

“No! We’re nomads!” A woman next to the man replied.

“What does that mean?” She relaxed slightly.

“We’re travelers. What about you, small earth person?” Another voice asked.

“I’m not an earth–I–never mind…I guess, I’m a traveler, too. Where are you traveling?”

“Wherever the wind takes us! Where are you heading?”

“I don’t really know. I’m…new around here.”

“Well, if you’re none too particular about your destination, you’re welcome to travel with us for a while.”

Izumi wished she could see these people. They seemed strange, but their heartbeats didn’t betray any untruthfulness. “Sure…that sounds good.”

The music started up again in earnest, as they walked.

The former Fire Nation girl decided it was pleasant. However, the dry feeling in her throat was unpleasant. She coughed through the scratchiness.

“Oh hey, do you need some water, earth girl?” The main man asked.

“Uh, yeah, thanks. I Iost my water skin.” She took the bottle offered to her.

“You need to stay hydrated to keep up your singing muscles.” He informed her.

This caused her to pause, “I’m not going to sing for the water, if that’s what you want…”

“Nah, just enjoy the water. It’s aaaallll good. I’m happy to share.”

“I can’t share anything with you though…I don’t have water or food. Why are you helping me?”

“You say you have nothing?”

“Yeah…” She shrugged.

“Well,” He pontificated, “We all share what we have. We share our food and water with you, and you can share your nothing with us. If you have nothing and share nothing, you’re giving us half of what you have. So, we’re even.”

“That…makes no sense.”

“You’ll spend your life trying to make sense, earth girl, and when you die, you’ll be in the same place where you started. Better make music. That at least’ll get you somewhere.”

Izumi chuckled. These people were bizarre, but she liked them. “I guess you should make your music then.”

They continued their journey.

That night, the nomads made camp. They built a fire, and Izumi sat as far as she could, and still feel the heat. The smell of burning wood _not skin_ was alright, but she kept hearing crackling. She blocked it from her mind as much as possible, and being far from it made it bearable. She shivered. The woman, who was apparently named Lily, draped a small coat around her shoulders. “Keep yourself warm, earth girl.”

_Thank you…_ She swallowed and inquired suddenly, “Can I touch your face?”

“Sure!” Lily agreed immediately.

Izumi reached out and traced the woman’s face. She had long hair and soft cheeks. She was probably pretty. When she was done, she whispered, “Thanks…it helps me see.”

“Oh, are you blind?”

Izumi blinked. “Um…yeah. I thought it would be obvious.”

“Not to me.”

_It didn’t matter to them. Her blindness didn’t matter?_

“Wait, why did you let me touch your face, if you didn’t know I was blind?”

“You asked me. I don’t know why I wouldn’t let you touch my face.”

The blind girl inhaled sharply, thinking of her brother.

Suddenly, she was immensely grateful that these people had no reason to fear someone’s, _a stranger’s_ , touch.

* * *

“Sit, Prince Zuko.”

He did, sitting with his legs folded next to his uncle. He glanced from their spot on the ship’s deck to where the sun was cresting over the horizon. _Fire benders rise with the sun._

Zuko’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Focus on the heat of the sun.” The old man instructed.

He could just feel the licks of warmth from the sky.

“Now, breathe with me.”

Zuko inhaled. They sat together for several minutes.

_Breathe in. Feel the heat. Breathe out. Focus your energy._

_Breathe in. Maybe today you make fire. Breathe out. Maybe today you will succeed._

_Breathe in. This is childish. Why can’t you do this? Breathe out. What’s wrong with you? You are pathetic._

_Breathe in. Breathe out_

_You shouldn’t be this bad. You need to be better. You have to capture the Avatar. You have to be stronger. You don’t have time for this._

_In. Out. Inoutinoutin–_

“Prince Zuko! Try to match your breath with mine.” Uncle was in front of him, a hand resting lightly on his shoulder. His gaze was kind and concerned.

_I don’t deserve this._ He pushed Iroh away and stood, pacing to the edge of the deck. “Enough. I’ve been bending for years. I shouldn’t have to do breathing exercises. I need to do more.”

“Fire comes from the breath. It is unwise to try more, until you have mastered this.”

“I know how to breathe! I’ve been breathing my whole life! I can fire bend! Show me something else! I can do it!” He shouted.

“Not right now.” The former general’s voice was decidedly calm.

“Why don’t you believe I can do this?” The prince pleaded.

At this, Iroh was taken aback. He stood and joined the young man at the ship’s railing. “I believe you can do anything, my nephew.”

“Then, why don’t you teach me something else?”

“Because, you need to heal first. Otherwise, you may hurt yourself.”

Zuko screamed in frustration. “I shouldn’t need this coddling. I have been a fire bender half my life. I should be able to do this. Healing shouldn’t matter!”

“Do you think I was able to go back to fire bending exactly as I did after Lu Ten died?”

Zuko’s eyes flew open wide. “That…that’s not…it isn’t…your son _died_. This is different. This…”

“Prince Zuko. You have gone through something very traumatic. You need to give yourself the space to get better, as I did.”

He shook his head hard. “It’s not the same. I deserved this.”

Uncle grimaced, like he wanted to disagree. But, he knew outright denial of Zuko’s statement would only result in Zuko shutting him down. _And, he needs to hear this._ “Even if that were true, you were hurt. A bad experience is still a bad one, and will leave its prints on you. Take the time to recover, and the rest will come eventually.”

Zuko deflated, “Okay…”

“Now, come back and sit with an old man.”

A small smile quirked the side of Zuko’s lips, as he sat.

A week later, Iroh created a small flame that he handed to Zuko, who focused on causing it to expand and contract with his breath.

A month after that, Zuko held his own flame.

Soon after, Zuko started sparring with fire again. He almost didn’t flinch, when the flames came towards him.

* * *

The weeks with the nomads were surprisingly enjoyable.

They didn’t always make a lot of sense, but sometimes their words wove themselves into surprising wisdom that reminded her of Uncle Iroh. The singing was pretty, but every so often, the fact that they answered every inquiry with a song was slightly grating.

She didn’t mind traveling. It was actually kind of nice. But, since they had no intended direction, it was frustrating not to learn or know anything about where they were.

She knew they were good people, but the fact that they didn’t want anything from her was slightly unsettling.

The only other person who hadn’t expected something in exchange for goods or kindness was her brother. _Shake off that thought. It had been so long since she had seen him…_

Lily had braided her hair, taking it out of her Fire Nation royal topknot, and putting it into a more traditional Earth Kingdom style. It kept the strands out of her face.

The roads had been relatively uneventful. They were nomadic musicians. Any possible bandits had quickly pegged them as fruitless targets. Izumi was pretty sure they maybe had five gold to their collective names.

However, armadillo-lion prides didn’t care about music, and had little discretion concerning their prey’s fiscal holdings.

And, that was how the nomads and the former Fire Nation princess found themselves surrounded by a group of seven growling, toothy beasts.

“How did they even end up here?” Izumi shrieked, feeling like she should have convinced Chong, Lily, and they others not to take the shortcut through the pit. She had heard unfamiliar rumbling, but had chosen to ignore it. _Lesson learned._

“Oh, armadillo-lions are known for their burrowing. Prides like pits, because it’s easy to keep young close.”

“And, you didn’t think to avoid the pit, then?” She snapped, as the creatures inched closer.

“Huh…avoiding the pit. That would have been a good plan.”

“No shit!” Izumi screamed, as one of the creatures leapt towards Moku. The girl shot a cloud of gravel, making the animal recoil away.

“Oh, hey! Earth bending!” Lily exclaimed.

_Oh Agni, these people are crazy._

But, she didn’t want them hurt. The armadillo-lion she had struck, curled into its shell, recovering on the ground. Two more started running at Chong, and the other four charged at her. “Run!” She shouted.

She felt the nomads scrabbling up the edge of the pit, as she sent chunks of dirt flying to stop each of the attacking beasts. She sprinted towards where the names had gathered. She stomped her foot as hard as she could, sending the earth beneath the wanderers flying up, pushing them over the edge. She clapped her hands and flung them wide, causing a wave of rock at the armadillo-lions, before she stomped again, pushing herself up the side as well.

Once they were all at the top, they started to run. The nomads’ lackadaisical attitude forgotten for just a moment.

“Hey, earth girl! You’re pretty tough!” Chong called brightly, as they sprinted.

Izumi thought for a second, as she ran.

_Huh…_ She let herself smile… _I guess I am…_

When they finished running, they were just on the edges of what sounded like a city.

The nomads brushed off the dirt from their clothes, tuned their instruments, and started walking back towards the forest path, when Izumi stopped them.

“Hey! Wait! Shouldn’t you…I don’t know not run back into the woods, where we were just attacked by a pride of armadillo-lions?”

“Huh…I guess there were a lot of armadillo-lions, weren’t there?” Lily asked absently.

Izumi fought the urge to smack herself on the forehead.

They moved into the city and set up, putting one of their funny shaped hats… _Izumi had never felt headwear like that_ …on the ground, and started to sing a song.

“Two lovers, forbidden from one another…”

Izumi furrowed her brow. She had never heard the song before, but the story seemed familiar. With a sigh, she tried to sit by the hat and look cute. She didn’t exactly know what that looked like, but she knew how to pretend to be helpless. It had made it easier to get servants to give her things.

Apparently, she had succeeded, because there was a fairly steady clink of coins, as the day wore on.

When the evening grew chilly, the musicians started packing their things to move out again. Chuckles came from someone with heavy footsteps who Izumi didn’t know, before a piece of paper hit her in the face.

“Hey!”

“If you want some real entertainment,” the voice boomed to the still gathered crowd in front of the nomads, “come to Earth Rumble III!”

_Kind of rude to steal someone else’s audience…_

“Come see the greatest earth benders fight it out for the greatest prizes in the ULTIMATE CHAMPIONSHIP!”

_Huh…_

“It’ll be better than this bore show! Tonight at eight o’clock!”

_Okay, still rude._

Izumi waited until the man’s footsteps turned a corner. Then she twisted her hand, so the ground beneath him slid, causing him to tumble. She smiled in satisfaction, as his heavy body hit the ground, with a thud and a loud grunt.

Chong took the hat from her and looked at the coins, “Oooh, not bad!”

“Well, let’s get going!” Lily called, as the nomads started to move.

“Actually…I think I’m, going to stay. You guys go. Good luck.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t like the nomads or the time on the road. But, Zuko had always been the musical one, and traveling musician didn’t feel like it fell into her skillset.

“Really?” Chong asked. His voice was uncharacteristically soft and sweet.

Maybe the promoter was a jerk, but Earth Rumble…that seemed like something interesting.

She nodded and asked, “Where is the Earth Rumble?” Handing Chong the flyer.

“There’s a stadium apparently to the west of town.”

_Something to figure out._

“You’ll be okay, if I leave, right? You’re not mad at me?”

The musician squeezed her shoulder. “Like the badger-moles, we have to carve our own path in the world, earth girl.”

“Why do you always call me ‘earth girl’?” She questioned.

“You bend earth, and you never said it was something else. I thought it was your name.”

Izumi could almost hear him shrug. “You thought my name was–you know what, never mind.”

“A name is just a word. A swallow-bat will answer to its call, no matter the tweet.”

Izumi had no idea if that made sense at all, but it sounded nice.

“What are you usually called? When you’re not called ‘earth girl’?”

_A name is just a word. Izumi is just a name…a name for a Fire Nation princess, not a name for her anymore._

“Uhhh…” _You’re pretty tough…_ “Toph?”

“Cool! Sounds like tough!”

The girl snorted. “Yeah, it does.”

As her musician friends left, she thought again.

_Sounds like tough._

She thought about earth bending when Azula was a bully. Sneaking out on her own. Fighting off pirates and armadillo-lions.

_You know what?_

_Tough is exactly what I am._

* * *

Iroh set pai sho tiles out, one at a time, intermittently glancing at his nephew, who stood at the bow of the ship, watching. _Always watching._

Iroh pressed his lips into a thin line. He had hoped three years and many miles from the Fire Nation would have given the boy some perspective. But, as he had always known about him, Zuko was not one to give up, and time had only sharpened this sense.

A bright beam of lights flashed, causing the young prince to gasp. “Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means?”

The man set another tile out. “I won't get to finish my game?”

“It means my search–it’s about to come to an end.”

Iroh groaned. It had been the same everywhere they had gone.

The Western Air Temple. “It’s near the Sun Warrior civilization. That has to be where they learned fire bending.” _The Sun Warriors are very private…_

Heavy winds in the North. “They’re an air bender, it has to be a sign.” _Winds were always heavy in the North…_

The Northern Air Temple. “There are people! They have to be hiding them.” _Iroh had had to work very hard to convince him the little band of inventors was clearly not the Avatar. No one was old enough anyway…_

Off the northeastern coast of the Earth Kingdom. “Ba Sing Se is legendary. They could be protecting the city.” _That one hurt. Ba Sing Se’s walls were legendary for so many reasons that had nothing to do with the Avatar…_

The Eastern Air Temple. “There are rumors of a guru. Who better to teach the Avatar?” _The guru would need to be ancient, and the Avatar had no reason to stay there…_

What could it be now?

“That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!”

Iroh loved how persistent the teenager was. Ursa had once said he never gave up, and that was a quality of which to be proud, but Iroh saw the tiny slump of Zuko’s shoulders every time he was wrong, the failure putting another little brick around Zuko’s tender heart. He hoped he would be able to crack through this wall better than he had the walls of Ba Sing Se.

“Or it's just the celestial lights.” He tried to lessen the expectation and therefore the inevitable blow, yet again. “We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?”

“I don't need any calming tea!” Zuko snapped. “I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!”

_So much for lessening the expectation._

Each of these possible sightings reinvigorated Zuko’s desire for intense training, reinvigorated his stubborn refusal to rest. Iroh knew his nephew was dedicated, and he was happy for the hope the Avatar gave him, but his obstinance was exhausting. He only wished Zuko could see he was already good enough. He wished he could convince him that being a good man was worth more than whatever honor the Fire Lord offered him.

_In time, he hoped for the hundredth time._

The veteran watched the boy drill again and again, before he returned to resume his vigil at the front of the deck. Eventually, Iroh retired, the young commander of the ship, still watching.

He knew Zuko would not follow him to rest, not tonight at least.

Through his telescope, Zuko scanned the horizon.

_Agni, this has to be the time. It has to be them. I need to go home. I need to see my family. I need my honor. Please, let this be the Avatar. Let me find them._

After what seemed like ages, Zuko caught sight of a small figure. From the ship’s distance, it was nearly impossible to see the person’s features, but they looked male, and Zuko could just see colors of air nomad clothing. Even more exciting was the fact that the figure basically floated and flipped from the abandoned Fire Navy ship’s bridge to the ground. It was him! “The last air bender. Quite agile for his old age.”

His heart started to vibrate… _Izumi would have felt it, no, stop that thought. We’re close. I’m coming home…_ Zuko shouted a command to his crew, as he caught sight of the small Water Tribe village.

“Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar…as well as his hiding place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a little late! The day got away from me. I hope you enjoyed this fairly long chapter!
> 
> All comments and kudos appreciated! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born of a text conversation with a friend, who is also my beta reader. We have always loved the Toph and Zuko as adopted siblings dynamic, and we suddenly thought about what would happen if Toph had actually been born a Fire Nation royal. It spiraled out of control, until I ended up needing to write it.
> 
> The plan is to update this every week on Thursdays. I haven't finished writing the story, but I have quite a backlog of chapters, so I should be able to stay ahead. I will say, even unfinished, this is the longest fic I've written by a lot now. Welcome to the adventure!
> 
> The title is from the Marian Sandmaier quote: “A sibling may be the keeper of one's identity, the only person with the keys to one's unfettered, more fundamental self.”
> 
> I hope people enjoy this concept as much as I do. Please, leave any comments or kudos!


End file.
